


Hogwarts AU Jenle

by ZellaSunshine



Series: NCT Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Oneshot, and chenle is slytherin, fluffy fluff, jenle, jeno is a hufflepuff, kind of crack ish not gonna lie, renjun is trying to play matchmaker but holy shit no one is cooperating, they are my soft children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Some Hogwarts!Jenle because there are no fics for this rarepair





	Hogwarts AU Jenle

Meet Jeno, the friendliest motherfucking Hufflepuff you will ever meet

Everyone likes Jeno for that very reason. Maybe that’s very stereotypical Hufflepuff of him, but Jeno doesn’t care all that much.

Except

There’s one kid

Someone that Renjun introduced him to

That won’t even speak to him

Renjun says it’s because Chenle is shy since he isn’t very good at Korean yet

But Jeno has seen Chenle talking with Jaemin all the time, so???? What gives????

And Jeno would go ask Chenle himself but,,,,, Chenle is really cute and Jeno is an awkward bean

Jeno angsts to himself for awhile, thinking he’s being stealthy (he’s not)

And you know who’s stuck in the middle

That’s right folks

Renjun

Poor guy

He’s been watching Jeno and Chenle dance around each other for probably a month, waiting for one of them to stop being stupid and, idk, talk to each other?

But nope

They aren’t

Renjun is done with their shit tbh

He’s been listening to this for too long

“Renjun oh my gosh did Jeno just look at me?”

“Idk Chenle probably maybe it’s because he likes you. Maybe you should actually?? Go talk to him??”

“o MG nO I can’t.”

“You literally can just walk over there. He’s literally sitting two tables away from us in the dining hall? Right there?” *points over to the slytherin table*

“r ENJUn”

“W h y are both of you so impossible to deal with. You’re worse than Mark and Donghyuck were.”

“Yeah except the difference is that Mark and Donghyuck liked each other and were too dumb to realize it. Jeno doesn’t like me.”

Renjun: *internally screaming*

So eventually, Renjun is done with this shit

He shuts them in an empty classroom together and spells the door shut so they can’t leave.

“I’M NOT LETTING YOU OUT UNTIL UR CONVINCED UR SOULMATES O KAY?”

Chenle and Jeno: .jpeg

Literally inside the room frozen, staring at each other like idiots

(and blushy af lollll rip my soft heart)

Renjun, outside: “I WILL LITERALLY WAIT ALL DAY PPL OKEI”

Jeno: “Hi”

Chenle: *internally combusts* “Hi Jeno”

At this point Markhyuck was probably waiting (listening) outside the door too

Giggling about how their ship is sailing or something

Renjun thinks they’re ridiculous

How is he friends with these people 

But anyways

Inside said locked room, Chenle and Jeno are being awkward beans

J: But I thought you didn’t like me at all, you wouldn’t even talk to me!

C: I’m kind of???? S cared to?

J: You’re scared of me? 

Jeno’s face falls and Chenle thinks he might actually cry (and then Chenle p ani c s)

C: n O THAT’S NOT WHAT I M E ANT. UR JUST REALLY CUTE AND IN AN OLDER YEAR AND I WAS A F R A ID TO TALK TO YOU

J: You think I’m cute?

C: Did I say that out loud

J: Yeah you did

C: Well if you’ll excuse me, I have to go dig myself a hole to die in. God that’s embarrassing I can’t believe I actually said that out loud like right in front of you that’s so awkward oh my-

J: But you think I’m cute?

C: Yes we’ve already covered this, hence me going to bury myself

J: So if I asked you out on a date would you say yes?

C: *frozen*

Markhyuck, yelling through the door: S AY YES

C: t hrows himself into Jeno’s arms

/////

Fast forward like three weeks and everyone is slightly regretting wanting them to get together

Bc they’re clingy af boyfriends (its so cute I’m screaming)

Hyuck especially likes to complain

“You’re being all gross I’m trying to eat breakfast”

Jeno: “chenle’s literally just sitting in my lap. Mark is sitting in your lap. Where is the logic.”

Renjun, muttering: if only you had realized this irony months ago slkgnrlgkn

//////

Chenle goes to all of Jeno’s Quidditch matches to cheer him on

(house rivalries who? I only know supportive boyfriend chenle)

I’m so here for the idea that while Chenle is the most ™ supportive bf, he is also the most hellbent on embarrassing Jeno

Huge glittery poster with Jeno’s name on it? Too ordinary

Catch Chenle recruiting a small army of first years to all hold up signs (probably glowing or some extra shit like that) for every single game

Chenle isn’t fuckin around nOPE

////////

I think aggressively supportive is the right thing to describe Chenle

Jeno worried he’s going to fail a potions assessment? 

“bAbE (cute) you are so fucking smart okay like? You’ve been studying for this for weeks? You’re one of the top students? You’re amazing and wonderful and so good at everything you set your mind too? Stop freaking out? You CAN do this???”

/////////

Jeno is soft supportive

Chenle is feeling homesick? Suddenly cute supportive notes are popping up in all of his class notebooks.

So down for just,,,, cuddling until Chenle is ready to talk about it.

/////////

Both are just the softest sweetest beans

Stan soft beans

Stan Jenle


End file.
